Episode 14
' The Fearsome Undead! A Granblue Deck! '(Fushi no Kyōfu! Guranburūdekki) ''is the fourteenth episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard. It premiered on April 16, 2011. Before the Regional Tournament, Aichi and Kamui unwind at another card shop, but when Kamui refuses the love of a young girl, her older brother becomes enraged...at Aichi. With the tournament over, both Kamui and Aichi want to become stronger after losing. So, much to Misaki’s dismay, the two want t o head to other card shops to fight. Kamui knows a shop with strong players and that there is a team named "Team Handsome" who were in the nationals last year, but he then remembers that a certain ‘she’ might be there. After convincing himself that Aichi will be in his debt (and by extension, Emi), he decides to take Aichi there anyway. They arrive at the shop, Card Shop Handsome, wh ich looks like an Old West type of bar with a huge picture of pirate ships on the walls. There they meet up with "Team Handsome", which is a team they need to beat in this year’s regionals. It seems that Kamui knows them and has refused to join their team many times. He says it’s because he wants to play ''aga inst the best, not join them. But it appears that’s not quite right as a screaming little girl, called Nagisa runs into the shop and slams Kamui into the wall, hugging him. Nagisa happens to be the team captain, Gouki’s sister. And even though Kamui makes it clear that he doesn’t like her she pretends to hear nothing. Kamui tries to tell them that he likes Brother Aichi's little sister, Emi, but Gouk i mishears it as Brother Aichi. They end up thinking that Kamui likes Aichi, in a homosexual respect, so Gouki thinks that if Kamui can respect Aichi enough to call him ‘brother’ he must be a very good Vanguard fighter. So they fight and if Aichi loses, Nagisa gets Kamui. Stand Up, Vanguard! Barkgal for Aichi, Guiding Zombie for Gouki. First move goes to Aichi and he Rides Wingal, moving his Barkgal to Rear Guard, then calls Flogal with Barkgal's ability. Gouki Rides Dandy Guy Romario, moves Guiding Zombie to Rear Guard and calls Dancing Cutlass. He attacks twice and deals two damage but Aichi draws a heal trigger, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, recovering one damage. 0-1. Aichi rides Blaster Blade, moves Flogal forward, and calls forth Morgana and two Marrons to fill his field. He attacks thrice and only one attack is guarded. With the guard’s ability, Chappie the Ghostie, Gouki searches his deck for a Captain Nightmist and moves it to the Drop Zone. 2-1. Gouki now Rides a second Captain Nightmist and activates its ability, which is if it’s on the Vanguard circle and there’s another Captain Nightmist in the Drop Zone, then it gains 3k power. But he doesn’t attack. Aichi Rides Alfred, replaces Flogal with Gallatin, and attacks. First attack gets through but Gouki draws a trigger and increases Nightmist’s power by 5k. Alfred goes, no trigger, so 1 damage. Third attack is guarded. 4-1. On his turn, Gouki Rides his Grade 3, Monster Frank and revives Nightmist at the cost of 1. He attacks with his Vanguard boosting its power with Rear Guard and its ability, giving it 20k power and deals 1 damage. Second attack also succeeds and third is blocked. Some of the fight is skipped, so it does not show how Aichi gets to 5 damage. Aichi now launches a full assault. First attack succeeds, Alfred’s attack is nullified and the last is guarded. He is disappointed that the attack failed. 5-5. Gouki launches his full attack. The first attack is guarded, and Monster Frank's attack is guarded by Future Knight Llew and Wingal, lowering it to 5k power but he draws a critical trigger meaning it’s back to 10k, so Aichi’s only chance is on his damage trigger. The draw is not a heal trigger so he loses. Gouki seems content that after having only seen half of Card Capital’s team and only played their worst player, they’ve got nothing to worry about. Aichi and Kamui tell Gouki that they are not gay and are not together. That prompts Nagisa to mention since Gouki won, he is hers! Nagisa then chases Kamui around the shop. Next episode Previous episode